


The Other Way 'Round

by QueenThayet



Series: Ghost!Eames [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Banter, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Flirting, Inception Bingo, Innuendo, Medium!Robert, Multi, Polyamory, ghost!eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Pretty much a PWP as we look in on Ghost!Eames/Arthur/Medium!Robert sometime in the future, after Eames The Sassy Ghost ends. Was meant to fulfill my Double Penetration square for Trope/Kink Bingo but I didn't get it finished technically in time. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it anyway!I didn't tag for MCD, but Eames is a ghost in this fic, and is therefore dead. It's not really a particularly sad or tragic situation, however, because that's how he got to meet Arthur and Robert.





	The Other Way 'Round

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



> Thanks always to Amy who is a tireless cheerleader for Ghost!Eames and A/E/R poly relationships! Also I didn't proofread this because I was tired of not having it posted, so, I apologize for any mistakes.

Eames sighed as Arthur and Robert got dressed for a night out. 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked, looking up from his cuff links. 

“It’s so _boring_ wearing the _same_ thing _every_ day,” Eames lamented dramatically. 

“Why don’t you change what you’re wearing then?” Robert asked as he tied his bowtie. 

Eames goggled at Robert. “Can I do that?”

“I don’t know, but you should be able to. It’s not like your form is permanent.” Robert shrugged. “I’m happy to help you experiment later if you want, but we need to leave if we’re going to get to the opera on time.”

“Oh very well,” Eames said as he took Robert’s offered hand and his misty form appeared to absorb into Robert’s body. 

“Don’t act like it’s an imposition, we’re going to the opera because it’s _your_ favorite,” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I know darling, but it’s not fair to give me new ideas and then not let me try them right away.” Eames’ posh tones came out of Robert’s lips. 

Arthur walked past them and leaned in for a kiss as he turned off the light. “Take it up with him,” Arthur said, tapping lightly on Robert’s forehead. 

Once they had returned home from a lovely evening out, Eames was positively bouncing with joy, wanting to try out Robert’s suggestion. It was clear that Eames and Robert had carried on a mental conversation about it at some point during the evening. 

“Darling! Robert thinks that I should be able to envision my wardrobe and then take off what I’m wearing and put on something new!”

“The incorporeal form we see is largely just Eames projecting his self-image,” Robert chimed in. 

“Good to know that your self-image includes that truly hideous shirt,” Arthur said dryly. “I’d always assumed you were wearing it when you died.” 

“No, I died in my sleep, so I wasn’t wearing anything.” Eames looked thoughtful. 

“You slept nude?” Robert asked.

“Of _course_ he did,” Arthur said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes (but he knew his dimples were showing). “I suppose we should just be grateful that he appears with clothes at all, instead of being a naked ghost.”

“Darling, you should be lamenting that! I will have you know that I was considered quite a fine specimen of a man in my day!”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think you’re pretty fine now. But given the sheer magnitude of the number of times you’ve seen me naked, I think it’s time for some reciprocity.” Arthur raised an eyebrow playfully. 

“Your wish is my command, Darling!” Eames said dramatically. He tried to unbutton his shirt, but nothing happened. He looked down at his shirt as if it had done him a personal injury. Of course, that’s usually how Arthur felt about his shirt, so it was probably warranted. 

“Hmm,” Robert though aloud, “I think if you focus hard enough, you should be able to remove the clothing. But let’s try something else first. Dissipate and then reform, but as you create the image of yourself, think of yourself as naked.”

Arthur watched as Eames shimmered out of focus and then out of sight entirely. A few moments later, he began to reappear, but this time he was completely nude. Arthur stared. Arthur hadn’t ever thought too much about what Eames would look like under his clothes. It hadn’t really mattered; their relationship had never really been based in physical chemistry, after all. But dear lord was his ghost boyfriend hot. 

Eames noticed Arthur’s blatant staring and waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. “Like what you see, pet?”

“It’s probably good you weren’t a naked ghost, otherwise I would literally never leave the house,” Arthur confessed, unable to mask his raw attraction. 

“Mmm, that’s what I like to hear,” Eames purr, staring back at Arthur. Arthur felt the intensity of Eames’ gaze burning his skin. 

“Did you still want to try to wear different clothes?” Robert asked, hesitantly. 

“I think I’d like to try something else first,” Eames said, still smoldering at Arthur. 

“Yes, let’s do that,” Arthur gasped, suddenly trying to take his clothes off as quickly as possible. 

“Here, let me give you a boost,” Robert said, reaching for Eames to give him some extra energy, which would allow him to manifest for longer. 

Arthur finished stripping and moved quickly over to where Eames and Robert were, kissing Robert first to let Eames feed on their energy, and then Eames, feeling the small prickles of electricity on his lips as well as on the back of his neck and his ass, where Eames was holding him, and against his thigh, where Eames’ cock was fully hard and pressed up against Arthur. 

“Damn,” Arthur said admiringly, as he got a hand around Eames’ ghostly erection. “I wonder how that even works,” he mused, enjoying the hum of electricity and imagining it was the thrum of blood underneath the skin. 

“It’s a cock, you know how it works,” Eames growled. 

“But do you remember how it works, old man,” Robert teased. 

“Oh I’ll show you how it works,” Eames threatened playfully.

“Oh yeah?” Robert said, rising to the challenge, his hand joining Arthur’s. “If you’re not going to be in me tonight, I think I’d like to have you _in_ me.” Robert waggled his eyebrows at Eames. 

“Mmmm,” Arthur said, giving Robert a thorough once over. “Now that would be hot. I’d love to watch you fuck Robert.” 

“And here I was thinking I’d get to watch _you_ fuck our lovely Robert, darling,” Eames responded. 

“Gentlemen, gentlemen, don’t fight. I’d love to have you both fuck me,” Robert said grinning, reaching out and wrapping his other hand around Arthur’s erection. 

“One after the other, or at the same time?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, you normally get me and Eames at the same time, so I thought it might be fun the other way ‘round.” Robert blushed. 

“Mmmm, ambitious, pet. I love it. I think that would be divine. Arthur first then I’ll, uh, squeeze in at the end, shall I. I’ll just drink up all the gorgeous energy you put out for me while you’re putting out for our darling Arthur so I can be nice and,” Eames paused to smirk, “substantial for you.” 

Arthur grinned and shook his head at Eames’ blatant innuendo, wondering once again how he ended up with such a wonderful and ridiculous partner. Arthur let go of Eames to focus on Robert.

“Shall we give him a show then?” Arthur whispered into Robert’s ear, as he unbuttoned Robert’s shirt. 

“Gods, yes,” Robert responded breathily, fumbling with his trousers. Arthur helped Robert remove the rest of his clothing and then gently guided him to their bed. 

“Let’s get you nice and relaxed then,” Arthur said as he kissed down Robert’s back, kneading his ass cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart as his tongue reached Robert’s crease. Arthur licked delicately at first, just teasing around Robert’s hole, before digging in with long wet strokes of his tongue. He wanted Robert wet and open for them. He thrust in with his tongue, feeling the muscle give as it accepted and welcomed his intrusion. He brought a finger up and slid it in along side his tongue, licking and stretching and rubbing. Finally, when Robert was gasping and thrusting against the bed, Arthur grabbed the lube and slicked three fingers to push into Robert. 

“Please, Arthur, I’m so close,” Robert begged, as Arthur methodically stretched him, getting him ready not just for one, but two cocks. 

“Do you want to come now?” Arthur asked, as he brushed his fingers up against Robert’s prostate.  
“Inside me, fuck me, please,” Robert pleaded. Arthur didn’t have to be asked twice. He slicked himself up and pushed into Robert, holding his hips up to hit the right angle and reaching a hand beneath to grasp Robert’s cock. He fucked Robert efficiently, focusing on Robert’s pleasure and ignoring his own. After all, it wouldn’t do for _him_ to come too early and ruin their plans. Within a minute, Robert had gasped and shot all over the comforter on the bed. He had one hand stretched out in front of him, holding onto Eames and directing the bulk of the sexual energy they had created into him. 

Arthur leaned down and gently pulled out of Robert, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before carefully rolling him over on the bed, away from the wet spot. 

“Okay, love, I’m going to stretch you a bit more,” Arthur said, as he grabbed the lube and slicked himself up again, as well as his fingers. He positioned himself at Robert’s hole, which was still open and wanting and felt his cock being pulled in as Robert’s body continued to pulse from his orgasm. Once his cock was fully inside, he carefully slid a finger along side it. Arthur took a deep breath, willing himself back into control. He would not come yet. He added a second finger. 

Eames had moved from his previous position at Robert’s hand to intently watching Arthur’s ministrations. 

“Gorgeous, you’re so gorgeous like this, pet, stretched out with Arthur’s cock, just waiting for mine.” 

“Rude to keep me waiting,” Robert moaned. 

“Impatient,” Eames scolded, smirking. 

“Please, Eames, fuck me, want you both.” 

“Shall we, darling?” Eames looked at Arthur, who removed his fingers and then rubbed lube on Eames’ remarkably solid cock. Eames moved into Arthur’s space (literally, most of his body remained insubstantial, with the very noticeable and welcome exception of his cock), and slowly began to push into Robert next to Arthur’s cock. Arthur shuddered as he felt the delicious friction of another cock against his. The knowledge that it was Eames’ cock, well, Arthur had to clamp down quickly on that thought, lest he end this before they’d even gotten a proper start. 

“Oh, gods, yes, yes,” Robert cried beneath them, his whole body trembling and his cock at half-mast again already. 

Eames finally finished pushing all the way into Robert and looked very pleased with himself. Arthur began to thrust, overcome with sensations from all directions: Robert’s wet hole around him, Eames’ hard cock against him. He hoped his legs didn’t give out. Eames joined him, alternating their thrusts so that Robert was never left empty. 

“Perfect, perfect, you’re perfect for me, for us, pet. So good, so good like this,” Eames kept up a steady stream of praise and endearments for Robert as they fucked him together. 

Arthur gasped “Oh I’m going to,” and he couldn’t even get the last word out as his orgasm punched its way out of him. Eames’ thrusts sped up as Arthur’s slowed down and Robert gasped and whined and then came again, shaking all over. Arthur collapsed on top of Robert. Rather than pulling out, Eames became fully insubstantial again, which was an odd enough sensation that both Robert and Arthur wrinkled their noses at each other. Arthur carefully pulled his spent cock out and grabbed blindly for some tissues to wipe up with. A wet washcloth was dropped suddenly on his back. 

“Thanks love,” Arthur called to Eames as he grabbed the cloth and used it to clean up Robert and then himself before taking it back to the bathroom. Eames was back on the bed with Robert, talking softly to him. 

“Everything okay?” Arthur asked as he carefully pulled the soiled comforter out from underneath them (and shoved it to the floor for future Arthur to deal with), and pulling the sheet up to cover them. 

“Peachy,” Eames said, “I was just telling our dear Robert how lovely he was and how well he took both of us.” 

“Mmmm, yes, that was amazing,” Arthur agreed, snuggling up against Robert. 

“Mmmhmm,” Robert mumbled. “Come cuddle,” he ordered, motioning floppily at Eames. Eames obeyed and floated down into Robert’s body. Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around the men he loved as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
